


SPOTLIGHT.

by yu9yeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Half-Demon, Half-Human, demon human hybrid bambam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu9yeom/pseuds/yu9yeom
Summary: 'HE'S YOUNG, RICH, HANDSOME, BEAUTIFUL, AND EVERYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF. THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE MUSICIAN AT THE MOMENT, BAMBAM!'
Kudos: 1





	1. THE FIRST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE, WE MEET bambam. a popular musician that is half demon, half human. we get to know and understand some of his habits.

" **R** ELAX, IT'S NOT like anything bad will happen! we're in an area that's safer than safe, with people whose main goal is to protect society. the likelihood of something dangerous happening to corrupt society is dangerously low, next to zero, even! do remember, that does not mean we can go be jerks wherever." a tall, long, and _unbelievably_ handsome (and also _pretty_ ) red haired male reassured to the nervous television viewers. it's uncertain as to what happened for him to reassure, but some may think that it was just a reassurance _in case_ something were to happen. kind of bittersweet, if you will.

after the young man got off the broadcast that seemed so scary, he immediately rushed to the bathroom. he couldn't take hiding something _a little horrific_ \- to some, at least - for so long. he didn't think it was horrific, though: actually, he really liked it. except for the hiding part, though. but what was it?

well, the thing is, bambam - the name of the man with fiery red hair - was actually not fully human. he's part demon, and part human. at times, he does dislike being a demon, but for the most part, he has no complaints about it. the only really major complaint he has ever had was hiding it because hiding a tail and wings is hard. they need to be out so they don't start to hurt. as soon as he was in a stall, he took his tail out and removed his shirt so his wings could be out. immediately, he shivered because he was frigid, which was caused by the bathroom being freezing. as soon as his wings and tail had some time to rest and he didn't feel like they were in extreme pain anymore, he put his shirt back on and tucked his tail into his pant leg. when he was finished, he went to a bus stop to go back to his apartment.

riding in a vehicle - a car or bus, for example - was the worst because he sat on his tail and his wings were crushed by the back of the seat. he wish he didn't have to hide it, though. but everyone would be scared of him. how does he manage to keep his horns out with no suspicion? the thing is, it's rather easy because sometimes, he sees people with cat ear headbands or horn headbands, so he thinks it's okay for his horns to be out. except, they're actual, legitimate horns.

when he arrived at his stop, he immediately began to speed walk to his apartment. despite the fact he was extremely tired (staying up until midnight and waking up at six makes you super tired), he had this burst of energy and is always super energetic. at last, he reached his apartment. after he opened the door, he was greeted by four cats: pudding, latte, cupcake and king. he loves these cats more than anything, probably ever.

even if he was awfully tired, he had this amazing thought inside of his head. so then, he decided to sit on his bed and think about it for a little bit. it involved dressing up and letting his wings and tail have some time to be out. who can go wrong with that?


	2. THE SECOND.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER, we meet the rest of got7 and go more in depth into bambam's personality, while getting to know the rest of got7, whom he later befriends.

**F** OR SOME ODD reason, bambam could not think about anything except for letting his wings and tail out. after all, he was alone at home so no one would notice. he never really did this, nor would he dress up along with having his wings and tail out. but today, he felt pretty (and handsome too, but mainly pretty). he wanted to dress up so he felt prettier and he wanted his wings and tail out. he noticed how terrible his split tongue felt against his fanglike teeth, a disgusting feeling. however, he thought his fanglike teeth and split tongue just felt perfect and it perfectly made him, him.

as soon as he felt ready to, he quickly got undressed from his casual attire and found himself staring at his wardrobe of what seemed to be endless clothing combinations, he just had to find the right suit. what was the right suit? well, the top had holes for his wings to go through and the pants had a hole for his tail. he wears this suit when he wants to feel pretty.

when he changed into the suit and saw himself in the mirror, he was in awe. fuck! i mean, with his dark-red-and-black-at-the-tip horns sticking out of his fiery red hair, along with his dark red tail and wing bone skin, and finally, his bright, fiery red wing skin sticking out and being free, which was rare, he felt so pretty and proud of himself. maybe being half demon wasn't so bad. it's pretty beautiful, after all.

later, one of his cats - in particular, king - peeped inside bambam's room and rubbed his face against bambam's leg. with bambam sitting on his bed, he motioned to let king sit on his lap. cats and fashion are two of his biggest passions, along with music.

this suit wasn't exactly a super fancy suit he would wear to, say, a gathering. it's a suit he wears when he wants his wings and tail to have time out, but also, when he wants to feel pretty and handsome. so, it's more of an at home suit because of the wing and tail holes. if he wore this in public, he'd get so many stares and negative comments.

now, do keep in mind, he rarely does this type of thing. he does love the idea of being seen as pretty and handsome simultaneously, but he hates the process of feeling pretty. with this next step, he wanted to feel really handsome. 

along with the topcoat of the suit, he had on a shirt. just a regular, plain shirt, nothing fancy like a dress shirt. he wanted to take off his topcoat to see how he would look with his tail and wings out, along with his muscular figure. with that being said, he took off his topcoat and felt even more in awe. he was quite blown away, to say the least. "damn, i knew i was kind of hot, but i feel so hot now." he thought to himself. that was not the last thing, though. with the shirt on, you couldn't see his tattoos, and he desperately wanted to see what he'd look like with his wings and tails out when shirtless, but not while he was getting ready. finally, he took off his shirt and, oh my god, was he blown away. can you be attracted to yourself?

something entered bambam's body after the speaking he attended earlier, and he loved every single bit of it. this new wave of confidence made him feel so happy. but, every good thing has to come to an end. and unfortunately, the timing was getting late, and he was getting awfully tired. so, he decided to wear the light shirt again, and he changed out of his suit pants into more comfortable pajama pants. he felt super pretty today, if only he wouldn't get rude looks for having his demon features out. sadly, no one knew about him being part demon except for his own family.

⁉️

" **D** UDE, THAT SPEECH bambam gave yesterday was so good. but when he was reassuring us despite nothing happening, it felt really odd to me? like, i get he had good intentions but it felt super weird to me..." a rather tall man with nice, short-medium length hair - named jaebeom - told his friend group. after his statement, another man - this time, with brown hair, and named jackson - added on.

"did you not listen? he said _if_ several times. more than i can count on my fingers and toes combined." the latter of the duo responded. obviously, bambam was the talk of a lot of people. who can blame the public? he's funny, smart, caring and an all around good person.

youngjae - a male with ginger-ish colored hair - asked a rather interesting question. "should we ask bambam to be his friend? he seems super nice based off the public image he has." he then turns his head to mark: another male with black hair, like jaebeom.

"yeah, it'd be cool! i'm down for that." he (mark) replied to youngjae. "does anyone have any thoughts on his outfits? they're always extravagant and i love them, he loves fashion and it's so obvious." this was something the public eye _loves_ about bambam. his bold outfits easily made him stand out.

"i honestly think being his friend would let us know what it's like to be close with a super famous person. i mean, yeah, i'm an actor, and you guys sing, but, he's literally beyond famous. we're just... famous." jinyoung - an absolutely handsome man with beautiful brown hair - suggested, then asking yugyeom about what he thought.

"to be honest, i'm down. we met before, and he seemed really nice. do you want me to send him a message?" the youngest - a male named yugyeom with jet black hair - questioned the entire group. the other five at the table exclaimed with a very loud yes. soon after, yugyeom typed up a message:

> _hey, bambam right? we met before at a coffee shop and to be honest, you're super nice! my friends and i would love to be your friend, are you down?_

to be honest, yugyeom was super hesitant on sending it. he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of one of the biggest celebrities at the moment, for fuck's sake!

soon after, yugyeom's phone made a notification sound, indicating bambam replied.

"fuck. he replied." yugyeom shakily opened his phone and checked the notification. he was so nervous, and for what?

> _oh, hey! you're yugyeom, right? from the coffee shop! you're pretty funny from that one time we met, haha. i'd LOVE to be your friend and friends with your friends. we can be this big friend group!_

jinyoung read over bambam's reply. "damn, he seems super fun to be around! why were you so scared when you heard he replied?" jinyoung asked yugyeom, slightly concerned. after all, yugyeom has literally met bambam before, he even said it in the message! he could be nervous because it's been a while that he has met bambam, and now he's reaching out to him again. so, of course, he will be nervous.

⁉️

 **W** **HEN IT COMES** to mornings, bambam thinks they're either hard to get through or extremely easy and fun. of course, it depends on how he sleeps at night, which is completely dependent on how his wings and tail cooperate with him throughout the night.


End file.
